For the Record
by himegimi
Summary: What happens when Shuichi's grand idea gets all three members of Bad Luck so worked up they can't work together? The three band members idols come to give them words of advice, and maybe even more then that! Future Ryuichi x Shuichi lemon, maybe even a fu


Note: Gravitation isn't mine. It's Maki Murakami's. If I did own it, why, I'd be married  
to Suguru Fujisaki by now. But since I don't, I have to give the pretty little disclaimer  
in which I just did. Onto zee' fic!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
" SHINDOU-KUN! WHAT WILL SHACHOU-SAMA THINK ?! " Spin spin went the  
ever-so human tornado, Sakano ... right into the wall. Tears flowed like waterfalls  
onto the floor. K just watched with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms and  
giving a peace-looking sign. " No problem! " in his sloppy English which most  
could barely understand, " Sakano-san. Tell Seguchi-san that -- "  
  
And low and behold, the dastardly sneaky one, Seguchi Tohma was in the  
doorway. It was quite possible he heard the entire thing. " Tell me what? Mistah  
K? That Shindou-san's idea isn't as brilliant as you think? In fact, I think it's  
quite wonderful. Shindou-san, you can address Noriko and Ryuichi on your  
idea. " The blonde-haired former keyboardist of the legendary group Nittle  
Grasper passed him a smile. " Unless .. your bandmates have a problem? "  
  
Shuichi's eyes lit up, " We don't have a problem, do we, Fujisaki? Hiro? "  
Enthusiastically as ever, Shuichi had stars in his eyes. " We must get right to  
work on practicing! JAPAN WAITS FOR NO ONE! COME! WE'LL SHOW THEM  
BAD LUCK IS ETERNAL! " Shuichi continued to prance along the recording  
room in a frenzy of total bliss. Seguchi Tohma just approved his nutty idea!  
  
Nakano Hiroshi, the genius guitarist of the group just grinned, and agreed,  
while crossing his arms, " Hai! Let's get to work! If Bad Luck is eternal, we  
have to prove it! "  
  
Fujisaki Suguru, the young keyboardist of the group, approved by his cousin,  
Seguchi Tohma, just nodded. " Hai. We should get to work. If you don't mind  
though .. I think we should try the new song. And not just The Rage Beat.  
We should probably try Kounetsu Blood, ne? " Hiro and Shuichi nodded.  
  
" BAD LUCK IS ETERNAL! " Shuichi gave a triumphant shoujo-heroine like  
pose, before the producer of the group, Sakano, got up slowly.  
  
" S-S-Shachou-sama, don't you think we should consult Noriko and Ryuichi  
before we get work on this plan? Afterall .. they're in Nittle Grasper too, and  
I think they should know and -- "  
  
" Sakano-san, this is what I like out of you. You're cautious, which is good.  
However, you don't manage anymore. You produce. Now, I'll take care of  
Noriko and Ryuichi. You take care of Bad Luck. Mistah K, as for you, I  
think it would be best if raising Bad Luck's name a little bit more before the  
plan gets out would probably be best, ne? " He just adjusted his little hat  
some, and cocked his head before going out the door, " Ja ne, minna-san."  
  
" Mou! I'm so excited! Let's get to work on Break Through! " Hiro and  
Fujisaki just paused for a minute before Fujisaki spoke up, " Shindou-kun.  
I thought we were doing Kounetsu Blood? " Hiro just laughed for a  
second before putting his hand on his guitar. " Nah, we were gonna  
do Anti-Nostalgic. Right, Shuichi? "  
  
Shuichi shook his head. " Break Through! We need a lot of work on  
that one! " Fujisaki gritted his teeth before growling, " Kounetsu  
Blood. You barely know the lyrics. And I haven't even got all of it  
recorded yet. " Hiro just paused, " Anti-Nostalgic. I need to practice  
my guitar part. "  
  
K had just about had enough with the three. " Shut up. " In the sloppy  
English once again, " If you three aren't gonna get along, go back to  
your places and get some rest. You're all cranky. " He raised his gun.  
With a very satisfied grin.  
  
The three dispelled out of Nittle Grasper Studios, with a very flighty  
and frightened Sakano, a displeased K, and an unknowning Tohma.  
  
After they left, K and Tohma sat down to talk.  
  
" So now the three refuse to speak to each other? Hm. I think I know  
what will get the three out of the rut. Remind me to call Ryuichi. And  
Noriko for that matter. Tomorrow they will not be practicing. Second  
thought, I will not call Noriko. I'll call her to tell her the idea. Ryuichi  
will still go on. You do know what I'm hinting at, correct? " Smile on  
Tohma. Smile on.  
  
" Hai, Tohma-san. " K nodded. Tomorrow the three wouldn't be even  
talking to each other. They'd be getting words of influence from three  
very helpful people.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Owari. :D Chapter 2 to come soon. Just be patient please. R&R would  
help it come along too. And the idea will be revealed in the next  
chapter.  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one hopefully won't be! 


End file.
